


I’m Not Afraid Anymore

by stanmarsh



Category: Are You Afraid of the Dark?
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, Nightmares, Panic, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, but barely, connors afraid of the dark, i didnt proof read, if i had to choose between dying or proof reading my works then tell my friends i love them, im not good at writing, kinda OOC, luke comforts him, yoo im the only fic in this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanmarsh/pseuds/stanmarsh
Summary: connor is afraid of the dark
Relationships: Luke McCoy/Connor Stevens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	I’m Not Afraid Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize i literally cant write but i love them

connor had an issue.

he was fucking terrified of the dark.

after everything that happened, he couldn’t stand being in the dark. it was terrifying, nerve racking. anytime he was in the dark, he would think of any way to get out of it. but, luke was sleeping over tonight and he didn’t want to annoy him, so he turned off the lights. it would’ve been easier to endure the dark if luke was awake but 5 minutes after he turned off the lights, he could hear luke snoring from the air mattress on the floor. 

he didn’t want to wake luke up. that would probably be more annoying than if he had kept the lights on. so all he did was curl up further in his blankets, plug his earbuds in his ears, blasted music, and squeezed his eyes shut. if he slept, everything would be just fine and he’d wake up and it would be light again. the dark would go away. it was that simple. fall asleep. of course, his plan didn’t quite account for nightmares. he couldn’t exactly control what he dreamt, so of course his brain just HAD to concoct a dream of the shadowman chasing after him through the forest. the shadowman reached out to grab him and in that moment before he could, connor woke up. he immediately sat up, eyes wide, and breath heavy. his earbuds had ripped out of his ears when he sat up.

he could barely get his breaths out and his eyes jumped from place to place, looking, searching. he didn’t see anything, he knew the shadowman was gone but...for some reason his mind was still in a blind panic. he couldn’t get himself to calm down, even if logic and reason pointed to everything being alright. 

“luke” his voice came out quieter than he had anticipated. the boy on the mattress continued to sleep, oblivious to his friend’s panic. “luke!” he was able to manage saying it louder. luke stirred in bed and opened his eyes slowly, letting out a groan. “mm, what, connor?” connor felt embarrassed now. how was he supposed to explain he was terrified of the dark? it made him feel like a five year old kid. “can...can i turn on the lights?” he asked as luke sat up and rubbed his eyes. “yeah, man, of course” connor smiled and immediately switched on a lamp beside his bed. 

“sorry, im just a bit freaked out” luke nodded and he seemed like he really didn’t mind. of course he didn’t. connor felt silly for thinking luke would make fun of him over something like this. “i get it, man. ya know, shadows still freak me out sometimes. like, every so often, i’ll see my own shadow and almost start running away” they both chuckled at luke’s confession. “yeah, i dunno why i didn’t just keep the lights on...i thought you’d make fun of me or somethin” luke’s gaze softened and he furrowed his eyebrows. “con, i would never make fun of you for something like that. it was traumatizing. you’re allowed to be scared” connor’s smile got wider. hearing that from luke made him feel less childish. it actually put his mind at ease. “thank you, luke. that means a lot coming from you” luke smiled back at him and tipped his head downwards, “of course, man”.

connor laid back down, hoping that his fear would subside. but all he could think about was being taken by the shadowman. he didn’t want that to happen again. so he sat back up, turned to luke and asked, “can you sleep with me? i mean—like, up here with me? it’s probably more comfortable” luke stared at him for a moment before shrugging and stood up, “sure”. connor let out a sigh of relief and slid over, making room for luke. he turned so his back faced luke to make the situation a bit less awkward. luke knew he was gay and so he didn’t wanna make him uncomfortable. he knew luke wasn’t the type of person to feel threatened by that but...just in case. 

“dude, you’re all tense. calm down, we’ve shared a bed before” connor tried to relax his body. “i know, it’s just...before you thought i was straight. i don’t want you to think im creeping on you or something” he shuffled and turned over to face luke. “connor, you know i dont care about that. and besides, im bi” he said it with such calmness, like it didn’t even matter, or as if connor had already known. “oh” was all he could manage. “oh, indeed” a silence washed over them and connor avoided his gaze. why did he feel so awkward? this was luke. his best friend. yeah, okay, he might be a tiny bit in love with him but he always has been! so why was this so weird.

“liste—“ “look—“ they both stopped their sentences. “uh, sorry, you go”. luke nodded, “okay, uh...look, im sorry if i made you uncomfortable or anything by saying i was bi. i can, uh, go back down to the air mattress” connor shook his head vigorously. “no! i mean...no, that’s fine. i just, uh, okay promise you won’t be weird about this?” he held out his pinky for luke. “promise” luke interlocked his pinky with connor’s. “okay, so, i kinda haven’t been honest with you” his gaze flickered from one of luke’s eyes to the other, back and forth, back and forth. luke’s eyebrows furrowed. “what do you mean?”.

“you know how i said i have a crush on the football captain? that’s a lie. i don’t like him. i like...someone else” luke looked confused. “um...okay? who do you like” okay, this was it. he’d already gone to far to not tell the truth. he couldn’t tell luke another lie. it was now or never. if connor could face the shadowman, he could face a stupid crush. “you” his voice was barely a whisper and connor wasn’t even sure if luke heard it. but then his eyes widened and the shock set in. connor was sure he was gonna get up and leave, probably call him disgusting too. but then he smiled. “wait, is this a joke? you’re not screwing with me, right?” connor shook his head, unable to form words. 

“dude! i’ve liked you since, well, forever!” luke’s smile was wide and connor’s mouth soon copied it. “really? i thought you liked hanna?” luke let out a chuckle, “no, man. i thought i did but, i always felt better around you. i like you” connor’s smile was so wide it physically hurt. “can i kiss you?” he blurted out. luke stilled and connor immediately regretted the question. fuck, he went to far, he went to far, luke is gonna get weirded out by him. he went to apologize but then luke cleared the space between them. cooper’s eyes went wide but the kiss ended before he could even reciprocate it. he’d barely even call it a kiss.

but it still made him breathless and the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. “c’mon, let’s go to sleep” connor nodded and moved forward to lay on luke’s chest. he wrapped his arms around connor and rested his head in his hair. “i love you, con” he felt connor smile into his shirt. “i love you too, luke”.


End file.
